powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet LI
Name:John "Mayhem" Griefer Aliases:Sleepy John, Jester, Griff, Grief, Mayhem, Age:? Alignment:Lawful Neutral, Theme Song:Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better, Affiliations:Immortal Garden, A Mafia Family (Formerly), Occupitation:Mafia Boss, Ninja (formerly), Gender:Male, Marital Status:Single, Preferences:Bisexual, Personal Data: Likes:Sleeping, Napping, Comas, Food, Sushi, Dislikes:Training, Kebab, Motto:Whatever you do is what shall be. Quotes:"A good nights sleep is better than anything I can think of." "Harm my family again, and you will wish for something as sweet as death." Hobbies:Eating, Sleeping, Napping, Cooking, Making Sushi, Talents:Ninjutsu, Invisibility Awareness, Illusion Awareness, Abilities:Supercharged Brain Activity, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Accelerating Regeneration, Child Prodigy, Powers:Combat Chameleon, Knowledge Replication, Ability Learning, Enhanced Power Replication, Weaknesses:Blindsight, Echolocation, Origin: John was born into a famous mafia family, his parents didn´t know that he was blind until he turned 2, he seemed to be able to navigate the room without seeing. John was beloved my his family, he was kind, nice, charming and most of all lazy. John never did more than he had too, he usually copied others instead of doing things on his own. But his father wanted him to take over when he passed away, so he sent him to his uncle for disipline and training. John was the descendent of every big mafia family around the world, his mother was the daughter of the Russian mafia families boss, and the Japanese families boss (female), his father was the descendent of the Italian and American mafia family, therefore John was the descendent of all of them. When John came to Japan he was quickly rushed to the mountains, where he was secluded inside a temple, there he was thaught martial arts, John was considered a top student, since it took him only a few seconds to copy the masters style. John could fight toe to toe with his master after only a week, he was considered godsent, he was chosen to be thaught the acient way of the ninja, so he was allowed access to the ancient scrolls, which contained the secrets of ninjutsu. It only took him a few days to copy, replace and perfect the ninjusu written inside the scrolls. John always remembered what he read, wrote and or did. After a year of training and studying, John returned home after mastering all forms of Ninjutsu. He returned just as lazy as he went away, his family greeted him with white roses, John´s favorite flower. John from then on out, joined his father and his family for deals and such, once they were supposed gather some money that some guys had made, but the deal turned sour and it all went to hell. The dealers started shooting every on John´s side was badly injured, but John dodged every last one, before disappearing into thin air, the next time he was seen he was standing over the corpses of the dealers. Everyone still thinks that the guys on John´s side hallucinated, and that they ran away since the bodies were never found, but the bitter truth that the maid hid from them, was that when John came home that night his flawless white suit, was crimson red...... A year later, John had become known as "Mayhem" after the rumour. When the time had come for John to reach maturity, his ancestors/mafia families came to visit the soon to be boss, but they were met with disappointment, everyone thought he was a failure of a descendent. They were later attacked that day by the military, cops and other cilivians who wanted to eliminate the mafia forever, the mafia panciked but the so called "Failure" awoke he was anything but panicking. He walked out the door and gave every last one there the bird, one of the police threw a gas grenade at him, which was to his advantage unknown to the police man of course. As the family watched from the window they saw their "Failure" fight as if it was for the sake of protecting everything dear to him, the family watched as they felt their hearts move by every punch he threw, every man that got knocked down, every obstacle that was passed. In the end they couldn´t help but cheer for him, you should have seen it, 12 bosses... 6 countries.... 11 mafia families... shouting, cheering and applauding for their descendent, it was a sight to behold I tell you. John was accepted as the new boss, but not just yet, the tragedy was yet too come... When John was one day met by an unbeatable army, whose origin is still unkown, yet he didn´t back down, however however harsh the battle may be. He rushed in first thinking that his ninjutsu skills would help him.... he couldn´t be more wrong he was killed within minutes of entering the battle, but some may say that was a good thing.... Since that´s when his powers came to bloom, he awoke mere seconds after death completely restored and fully healthy, that´s when his true powers surfaced. As he looked around he simply saw all that was, everyone moved so slowly, that it was ridicolous, when he noticed that a man was coming at him he simply stopped him, there is no clear explanation, he saw he understood and copied what the man did and when he did so he understood how to stop him. He destroyed the battlefield, but his family perished in the battle as well.... After that John never turned around, he left for the hills and stayed there he became a monk for a long time, then he left for tournaments, he learnt multiple styles there. And so on. When he truly noticed how boring eternity was, he wanted to die more than ever, and that´s when he came along... The man with the blue hair, blue eyes, and blue roses, the man who possessed a ship so beautiful and peaceful that an eternity of sleep was actually an option. John quickly fell in love with the silence and peacefullness, the ship liked him too, but not as in feelings only as in that he was quiet and calm unlike anything else, he was even calmer than any other thing and yet he was more brutal and energetic than anything else as well. The blue man offered him a spot on the ship for all eternity, John couldn´t help but accept his generous invitation. John´s favorite place in the ship is the garden, he also fell in love with the ship and it´s host (Avadora. Not the blue dude.). The ship did not share his feelings, but he knew he had eternity ahead of him to change that, so he wasn´t gonna be grumpy about it. Up to this day John is still the calmest being alive on the ship. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet